Entities that operate large-scale operations for the distribution of goods, such as national apparel retailers, often incorporate the concept of packs, which are pre-determined sets of a good that differ in one or more characteristics, such as color or size. Each such entity distributes packs among the end points of its distribution network. A pack optimization solution will ensure both minimization of the costs of shipping the packs to the end points of the distribution network and maximization of revenue derived from the supply of goods at the end points of the distribution network, such as through sales of apparel at an entity's retail locations. Thus, it is extremely important to entities that employ packs to distribute goods that pack distribution is optimized.